The Tale of an Apostate
by White October Mist
Summary: Follow a new character, Daylen Devian, and his lively companions as he journeys across Thedas, twisting his way through the stories of Dragon Age, ever on the periphery of the action.
1. I Continue to Ruin My Liver

My name is Daylen Devian, and let me just say that Thedas has gone to shit in the last few years. Now, I don't pretend that this thought is an original one, as any ignorant farmer could tell you that much, but I've traveled quite a bit, and seen plenty of crazy things, and I'd have died a hundred times over if I'd never met my friends. Oh, but here I am, getting ahead of myself already. I should start with how I met them I suppose. The story begins the way most of mine do, with me walking into a tavern. This particular tavern was the Gnawed Noble, in Denerim, where I'd been spending quite some time.

I strutted straight up to the counter, Maker was I arrogant back then, and pulled a mug from behind the counter. I had a running bet with the bartender that if I convinced a new set of people to buy me a drink for fifty consecutive visits to the tavern, he'd owe me five gold sovereigns. This was my forty-seventh visit, and it had only been two months, and I was so close to that coin, that I was already dreaming up ways to spend it. Swindling people out of their money tends not to make too many friends for a person, so most of the regular customers didn't care much for me. None of them ever intervened though, they all were fascinated to see if I could really win the bet. However, this meant that I'd have to find new outsiders and travelers every night, willing to pay for me. Still, my confidence was unaffected.

The bartender noticed me cleaning out one of his mugs and walked over to confront me.

"Hello again Torin," I grinned at the bartender, "I think you should probably just fill this mug now, we both know how this evening will go." I probably winked eight times during that one sentence, just because I knew how much it pissed the bastard off.

"You're a vile criminal, you know that?" he grumbled as he snatched the mug from my hands "Maker only knows how you convince all these people to buy you drinks."

I turned around chuckling and eyed my prey. For a few days, I had been keeping tabs on a pair that had just come to town, ripe for the swindling, and they were sitting at a table in the corner. I took a good long look at them, hoping for clues to how to take their money. One was a man, wearing incredibly gaudy silk brocade, such that it could only be Orlesian, a material no doubt popular with nobles. He had short but well-maintained hair of an outlandish pink color. However, other than that, his most capturing quality was his figure. He looked quite large and strong, yet his movements were understated and quick. Despite being a broad fellow, he seemed to sink and disappear into the wall at times, as if he were capable of being incredible inconspicuous but was instead deliberately choosing not to. His face was very bright as if it naturally showed a laugh, even when there wasn't one, and he had a pleasant and light mischief in his eyes. He seemed light-hearted and humble, a quality that is as rare in Orlais as a dwarven mage. Across from him sat a woman, short and solid with coarse black hair, pulled back into a neat little ponytail. Despite the fact that she was in the midst of a hearty laugh, her face didn't show any signs that she did so often. She had a roundish face, punctuated with dark brown eyes, that had a rim of silvery grey just around the pupils.

As I approached I heard the finely dressed man speak in a heavy Orlesian accent, confirming my theory on his origins, saying "Leylla, I tell you, we don't do this often enough. I understand that you-oh! Hello my friend," he said, breaking off from his thought as he noticed me approaching the table, "is there something we can help you with?"

"Good afternoon my friends! You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

The woman, apparently Leylla, had an amazing transformation of face. Her eyes burned with suspicious fire, her eyebrows arched and her laughing smile became a severe line.

"Not at all, not at all" the Orlesian said "I am Comte Pierre-Eric du la Dane, but you may simply call me 'Your Lordship'. Or Eric, if you prefer". As he said this, he stood up and gave a magnificent bow. "And this" he continued "is my wonderful companion, Ser Leylla Shuan".

I faltered a moment, but recovered my smile quickly. "Ser Leylla? You are a knight, then?"

She glared up at me, "That is exactly none of your business".

I laughed "Yes of course." I said, grinning to mask my growing panic. There were no other people in the tavern that didn't know me, and I had already entered so there was no going back unless I wanted to kiss those sovereigns goodbye. "Please excuse my manners, it wasn't my place to ask. Well now, since I know your names, it is only fair I give you mine. I am Thomond Thorinson, a regular around here. And if you wouldn't mind my company, I have a proposition for you."

The Orlesian's mouth twisted up into a magnificent smirk, "Ah, now you've caught my interest. Please do, sit..." he turned to Leylla "...if that's alright with you that is.

She grunted her begrudging consent.

"You see, my fine friends, I find myself in something of a situation. I don't live too terribly close to the tavern, and I've left my coinpurse back in my house. As such, if you save me the trip home tonight, I'll buy for you another night soon, before you leave town. How long are the two of you planning to stay?"

"You're much too curious." Leylla threatened.

"Oh, he's harmless Leylla," laughed Eric, "we'll be here a few weeks at least probably." Leylla shot him a dirty look, but he was unfazed "Well then, I'll get the two of us another round, and I'll buy a drink for you as well my friend."

"Oh, I do so appreciate it my friend." I beamed.

This was the first time I'd ever made a deal with anyone to get the to pay for me, being as I could usually trick them, or if nothing else, influence their mind with magic to indulge me. However, I could tell something was different with these two, and I had a feeling that I didn't want them as enemies. Still, I was in a good mood, being one day closer to winning my bet.

Eric and I walked up to the counter and ordered our drinks.

"What do you know," say the bartender "I happened to have a full mug already poured for you, right here Thomond." He tried to give me a sly smile, as if he were enjoying the joke, but I could tell he was getting upset about losing the bet. I couldn't help but be pleased with myself, nor could I get the smug look of triumph of my face.

However, one thing was still bothering me. Eric had introduced his friend as "Ser Leylla". Now, if she were a knight, all would be well, but if, instead, she turned out to be a Templar, I'd have to careful. I had worked too long and hard to protect my true identity from the people of Denerim. I had made great effort over the last several years, to avoid dangerous situations that could blow my cover. This also meant, however, that I never carried around my staff, and so facing down a Templar of unknown power would not be ideal. The two of them seemed to be unarmed, which was comforting, but I knew I needed to find out just how much danger I was in as soon as possible.

I decided to try and open a conversation politely so as not to get her upset.

"How are you this evening, Ser Leylla?" I asked innocently.

"I _was_ having a swell evening." she said, still suspicious.

"You have a lovely name, might I ask where it comes from?" I inquired.

"My parents." she said flatly.

"Are you enjoying your ale?

"It's alright."

"And how do you like this tavern?"

"It's alright."

"Okay...uh...and how do you find Denerim so far?"

"It's alright."

"Is there anything you actually have a positive opinion of?"

"Yes, just not you."

I decided it was probably time for a change of tactics. The Orlesian man was chuckling awkwardly to try to fill in the silence left by his companion's blatant hostility.

"Well," he said cheerily, "I like this city well enough, and my only complaint about this tavern is how crowded it is."

I realized that the best course of action would probably be to simply wait until she'd had another pint or so, then, if necessary, use magic to bring her to a more positive state of mind. After just a few more sips, however, she began to relax on her own, and I realized I didn't need magic.

"Look, Thomond, was it? I'm awfully sorry for my harshness." she said, lightening up, "I'm always a little suspicious of strangers, especially those asking for free drinks."

"No worries, Ser Leylla, I-"

"No need for the 'Ser', just Leylla, please." she offered, her cheeks bright with drink and a smile.

"Glad to see you've come out of your shell, Leylla," grinned her friend "I was afraid you'd sulk all evening!"

"Oh, come off it-" she started, laughing, but I interrupted.

"Leylla?" A plan had formed in my head.

"Yes?"

"You strike me as the honorable type. Are you perhaps, a minor noble?"

"A noble? Me?" She practically laughed herself to death. "What gave you that idea?".

"The 'Ser'" I said mildly. I could see that it was working.

"No no, you mistake me. I am no noble, but a knight of the Templar Order, or rather, soon to be. We are here under Knight-Commander Tavish, for the security of Denerim. My commanding officer, Knight-Corporal Tyram, has been ordered by the Knight-Lieutenant to take some fully-trained recruits to complete an assignment alongside full-fledged knights as a final part of our training experience while we wait for the vigil where we are to take our vows. The corporal thought we'd start by hunting an apostate. I'm absolutely thrilled to be hunting an apostate, even if our corporal is a bloody idiot."

My heart held still a little. I knew that it was dangerous, just sitting there. I also knew that leaving, at that point would likely rekindle her suspicions. However, I had already won the nightly bet, and acquired my free drink, and I was not comfortable with sitting right in front of a Templar much longer, especially, if I happened to be the apostate that her unit was searching for. I sat and laughed with them as long as I could stand to, and it seemed like years. I had only just decided that to leave, when disaster struck.

"Well, thank you very much my friends, I've had a very pleasant evening. The next time we're all here, I'll return the favor, and I'm here quite often."

As I finished speaking I waved and turned around, bumping straight into the last person I wanted to see. Garin, leader of the Crimson Oars, flanked by four of his grunts, grinned at me. The Crimson Oars was a mercenary group that occasionally hung around the Gnawed Noble, but they never came with weapons and so the staff never gave them trouble. Recently, however, Garin had become a nuisance to me, trying to undermine my attempts to attain free drinks. Whether this was because he had an arrangement with the bartender, or simply enjoyed tormenting me, I did not know.

"Why hello there, Thomond." He said grinning, as if it were by accident that he had walked directly into me. "Going somewhere?"

I gulped. I had a terrible feeling about where the evening was going.


	2. I Almost Die, Part 1 of 1 Million

"Hold on a moment Garin, just calm down." I said nervously.

"I take it you aren't too friendly with this gentleman?" Eric said with a good-natured chuckle. "What exactly is the quarrel?"

I noticed that though Leylla had seemed a bit giddy from her drink a few moments before, she had snapped back into a deadly focus.

"You're sitting at a table with a crook, that's the quarrel." Garin sneered.

Leylla's eyes narrowed towards me again. My everything started sweating.

"And you are...what exactly?" Eric asked. "I mean...who?"

"I am Garin, the leader of the Crimson Oars."

"Which is...what exactly...?" grinned Eric.

"What? You haven't heard of us? We are prestigious group of mercenaries with members all over Ferelden."

"And mercenaries are...people who kill for money...and, since killing people is against the law, doesn't that make your organization...a group of people who break the law for money? And we might therefore call them..." Eric gave an extremely sarcastic gasp, "...crooks, yes?" he spoke as if he were arriving at an immensely influential and shocking logical conclusion.

For once Garin was knocked out of his confident narcissism. He fumbled with his words for a moment his mouth opening and closing. It was Leylla who actually broke the awkward incoherence.

"Enough of this. What did he do? Why do you call him a crook?" Leylla asked with perfect seriousness.

Garin immediately seized the opportunity to return to smug superiority.

"He's got a bet with the bartender, you see. He wins the bet by tricking people into paying for his drinks."

Eric laughed very loudly and Leylla began glaring at me.

"I can't say there is anything exactly illegal about that, Mister...uh...what was your name again?" Eric began.

"Garin! Leader of the Crimson O-"

"Yes, yes, yes, the Crimson Oafs, very nice. But understand, Garin, that killing people for money, and tricking people into paying for your ale, are different things. And as far as who's a crook around here-"

Garin was flustered. "Fools, insufferable fools. Have it your way."

By now I was covered in sweat. I wanted anything but a fight. As well as I had done to hide my secret, I don't keep my control too well in a fight, and a Templar ally can become a Templar enemy in the fraction of a second when you're an apostate.

"We're done here I think, Mr. Garin. Leave the establishment, if you know what's good for you. And if you intend violence, I suggest we step outside. I'm sure nobody would benefit from starting a brawl in this extremely alright establishment." Leylla said with determined composure.

I knew there was no way.

"Right!" said Garin "lads, break their legs."

Everything started moving all at once. Leylla full body smashed into two of his grunts, and Eric somersaulted over the table and landed his foot firmly in another's face. Garin swung a powerful strike at me, and I ducked underneath it hitting him once below the belt, and then as he doubled over, again with an uppercut to the chin knocking him back. Just as his ass thumped to the floor, his final henchman grabbed me from behind, turned me around, and smashed my face through a table. Before I could get to my feet, I found myself showered in glass. Leylla had launched a hefty liquor bottle into his face and he stumbled back and fell to the ground. I turned to find Eric holding a knife Garin's throat. His two men that had got to their feet froze in place, and Leylla and I stepped back to dust ourselves off.

"Now, now, Mr. Garin." Eric oozed into his captive's ear "Surely you can see that this was a poor idea? Let's just let this go before someone gets hurt, yes?"

Eric let go, and Garin and two of his bleeding, bruised men ran out the door, the other two still unconscious on the floor. My face was bleeding, and my nose was broken, but I wasn't about to heal myself in front of 'Ser Leylla'.

I stumbled on my words "I...I...thanks...I...thank you so much..."

"Oh, shut up. It was nothing. These foolish...fools...had it coming." Leylla moving slowly out of her battle rage. She clearly still didn't trust me.

"Come, let us find somewhere to fix your nose, yes?" smiled Eric.

"I'll be alright. I promise." I said, as the three of us walked towards the door of the tavern.

The moment I stepped outside I felt a terrible pain in my gut. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the abdomen. Then I realized, someone was stabbing me in the abdomen. It was one of Garin's men. His two lackeys had been waiting outside, though, Garin, it seemed, had fled. Time slowed and I felt fuzzy. I noticed a fist coming quickly into the face of both grunts. Leylla had then taken the liberty of simultaneously smashing both assailants in their respective faces. I tried so hard to keep it together...but I could feel it searing up inside me. The lyrium in my blood seemed to be turning to fire, and I could feel the tingle of electricity in my fingertips. Luckily, I blacked out. ...

When I awoke, I was fully healed, and, predictably, scared shitless. I stared into the face of Leylla, unaware of what I might have done, and I honestly thought I was gonna die.

"Thank the Maker...he's alive" she smiled.

Potions and poultices lay around me, and I was starting to come into full awareness. I wasn't any less afraid.

"Ah, and how are you feeling my friend?" said Eric.

"Well enough." I managed. "Good to see I'm not dead or permanently scarred or dead, or severely injured or dead or anything. Once more, thank you."

"Why exactly do these people want to kill you so badly?" asked Leylla, with genuine concern.

"Well, I suspect it's because I am a couple days from winning five sovereigns from the barkeep on that free drink wager."

"Ugh. The people in this country will kill for a bit of coin." said Eric "It's disgusting really. You should be able to kill each other for no reason at all."

.Despite my nerves, I found it impossible not to laugh.

"Yes well. Thank the both you a whole lot, but I've got to be going."

They seemed sad to see me go, and to a degree, I was sad to leave. Trying to think past my fear, they were fun to be around and they had already probably saved my life twice. But I still knew it was too dangerous to be near a Templar like that.

I walked out into the street. It was dark and I wasn't sure exactly where I was. I wandered a while until I found my neighborhood. A dilapidated little shack in an alleyway, abandoned by its former owner, is what I had claimed as my residence from the other scum that coveted it. As I walked through the door, I froze. My place had been ransacked, searched and looted. I retrieved my staff, my armor, my robes, and my weapons from their hidden location. They hadn't found me out, at least. I decided it must simply have been scavengers looking for anything of value, but the joke was on them, because I always carried around what little money I possessed. Too exhausted from the day's excitement to put things right, I lay down in a corner and drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning, I headed straight to the Gnawed Noble. I knew that if necessary I could get the last free drink on this visit, but was more worried about making sure the bartender would honor our agreement, which I had come to doubt. I figured it was likely that the Oars would be hanging around, so I concealed two knives about my person. Instead of thugs, however, I was surprised to see my new friends waiting for me.

"Ah! There he is! The rascal who always drinks for free, eh?" cried Eric, waving me over to their table "How are you this morning? No serious stab wounds today, I hope?"

I walked over and sat with them stunned.

"So," started Leylla in a business-like manner "here's the deal. I've been talking with Eric, and we've decided...we like you."

"And we usually try to keep people we like from getting stabbed" added Eric.

"Yes, usually", she continued "which is why we're going to help make sure the bartender honors his agreement."

I'm almost certain my jaw literally hit the table.

"But I must ask you," said Eric "do you have any combat skills? Perhaps when you are wearing armor and have a weapon?"

"Do you, in fact, own a weapon?" Leylla asked, somewhat doubtfully.

"Uh...I...I mean...yes I...why?" I was proud of how coherent I was being.

"It's nothing, certainly nothing you are required to do. But you see, Leylla has been charged by her Knight-Corporal with a patrol around the streets of Denerim tomorrow night. She can certainly handle the task, but would prefer it if the two of us could keep her company. Of course, nobody is forcing you, but if you would like to repay us for helping you with your bet, this would be a very nice opportunity."

"Yes...well...um...I'll uh..." I said.

I knew it was a terrible idea. I just couldn't make myself say no. They had been so good to me, that I owed them at least as much as walking around with them for a night pretending to look for an apostate who may or may not actually have been me.

After several seconds, I realized nobody was talking, and that I had just been staring into space.

"Oh...uh...yes, sorry. I'd be happy to accompany you guys."

"Ah! Fantastic," Eric said overjoyed "do you have the necessary equipment?"

I thought for a moment.

"Yes, I have a few old things I could use. Luckily they weren't stolen when my house was ransacked."

"What happened?" said Leylla, outraged. "Have you told the guard?"

"Didn't you know?" I said "The guard around here is virtually useless."

"Shame. Guess we'll have to teach those responsible a lesson ourselves. Oh, I really hope they come start trouble again." she said.

It was only then that it hit me that, though neither was wearing armor, they both had brought weapons this time. They were expecting a fight. Something lit up inside me. I remembered the days before I was sent to the Circle. I had always dreamed of going on wild adventures and slashing people to ribbons. I smiled. I was beginning to really like these two people, and since I had deliberately avoided making friends in Denerim, they seemed to be my best companions.

"Well then." I said, standing and winking at them "let's go have a word with the barkeep."

I walked up to the counter feeling bolder with each step, with my new friends at my side.

"I hope you have those five sovereigns ready, because I'm going to win our bet today, and I expect payment within three days."

I went back and sat with Leylla and Eric, truly happy. More than that, I was tingling with excitement for the patrol the next night. I laugh now, thinking of how confidently I mocked the bartender and how smug I was when I got my final free drink only an hour afterwards. I shouldn't known that things would never be so easy for me.


	3. It's Hard to Sleep While Being Abducted

It was a long night. I stayed out at the tavern quite late with Leylla and Eric, celebrating the completion of my bet. Eric told a story about the Antivan Crow he had killed, that had been hired to assassinate him by a rival Orlesian noble. I was entranced both by the detail and reality of some parts story, and by the hilariously outlandish and unrealistic heroic accomplishments he claimed. Then Leylla spoke of training with the Templars. Several of my different emotions churned into a confusing jumble at this. I was frightened at how dangerous she could be to me, angry at the way the Order turns apostates automatically into heartless villains, but also sympathetic towards her. She had had a rough time with the order despite her enthusiasm and perseverance. When she finished her story, they both looked at me.

"Well?" said Leylla.

"What?"

"It's your turn." she insisted "Tell us a bit about yourself. Tell us a story about you, Thomond."

I was relieved to discover a vicious bar fight breaking out right at that moment.

A couple of thugs I had never seen before were making a commotion, and they seemed to be attacking just one patron. I knew I wouldn't be much good with just my knives, but I got the other two in motion and followed right behind. Leylla drew her official Templar sword and shield and Eric whipped out his knives. They were short, and mostly unremarkable specimens that looked relatively dull, but in his hands, still seemed as deadly as any. We rushed blindly towards the conflict but stopped short.

The other two nearly dropped their weapons in surprise as a number of thugs ran toward the exit clutching their wounds and the woman spun her daggers back onto her back. I, however, had grown accustomed to these displays.

"Ah. I should have known it was you." I chuckled. "Leylla? Eric? This is another regular here, Isabela."

"CAPTAIN Isabela. And I wish you wouldn't introduce me to every pitiful fool who buys you a drink."

They exchanged a somewhat awkward greeting after this insult.

"Isabela, these are actually my new friends."

"Friends? YOU have friend, Thomond?" She scoffed "I never thought the day would come."

"So, Captain Isabela, what were those gentleman after you for?" Eric asked.

"Oh them? Just some fools who followed me from The Pearl. They'll probably say I cheated playing cards, but don't mind them. They couldn't tell their ass from their elbow. Play a hand of Wicked Grace with me, and find out for yourself."

"Oh come now, Isabela, leave these poor sods alone." I laughed.

"Who are you calling poor sods, Mr. Knife-In-The-Abdomen." Leylla sassed.

Eric laughed heartily and Isabela raised her eyebrows "Oh, do tell Thomond. I thought I had made it clear that nobody could skewer you, but me."

"Garin's boys." I sighed.

"Ugh," Isabela said with great disgust, "He's always been a dumb one. No tact, no class, just an empty head. And he is one sailor with extremely poor control of his rudder. I suppose that's why they use 'Oars', though that would be a generously exaggerated description of his endowments."

Leylla turned pink, and Eric laughed to a point of near convulsion.

It suddenly occurred to me how nice it would be to have Isabela have my back on the patrol.

"Hey Isabela? I'm going on a patrol with these two tomorrow night. Any way you could be there?"

"No. I have an arranged engagement. Shame though. Would definitely like to sink my daggers into something. Since when do you patrol anything other than the liquor cabinets?"

"Since my new friend requested my companionship on her patrol."

"Friends with a templar huh?" Isabela mused, "I always found templars so very...boring...and..._celibate. _Well anyway, I'll see you later Thomond, I've got another ship to sail on tonight."

As she walked away the three of us sat back down to our drinks, as I tried my best not to stare at her retreating figure. We quickly realized how late it had become, so we parted ways and headed to sleep.

Walking back to my house, I noticed that I was being followed. A dark figure, that appeared to be in armor was following at some distance. I quickened my pace, knowing that if I could get him to follow me into my house, I'd have the advantage of being able to use all my powers. Just as I rounded the corner to my house, I ran straight into a large metal gauntlet. My last thought before I blacked out, was that they had been waiting for me, and that I was done for.

...

I passed in and out of consciousness, but mostly out, and remembered nothing but colors, sounds, flashes of light. I awoke slowly to a room full of smiling faces. I didn't appear to be bound, which seemed a stroke of luck as far as my chances for survival. I looked around and began to understand my situation. I counted ten young men and women, sitting in a semicircle, facing me. They wore many different types of robes, most of them shabby, and it was clear that they were apostates. Directly around the wooden chair that I had awoken in, were some mercenaries. The man directly across from, the oldest it seemed, stood up to address me. He was bald with black facial hair, and a sickening smile.

"My friend, I know who you are, as I assume you know who I am."

"Nope." I said nonchalantly.

He was slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"Yes well. Regardless of who I am, then, my friends and I have rescued you from your enemies in the Crimson Oars, and we want nothing in return, except to talk to you briefly."

"Well, here you are talking, and here I am listening, so perhaps just say what you want?"

His face grew slightly red with annoyance.

"Your hostile attitude is uncalled for. We've been nothing but helpful and trusting to you." he said.

"Trusting? If you trust me so much, then what is with ugly meatheads one through four guarding my chair?"

His face grew more and more twisted. "A necessary precaution for somebody of your reputation."

"If you knew my reputation, you'd know these motherless sons of whores are useless to you."

I received an armored punch in the face from the nearest mercenary, and wiped the blood away from my mouth. It was working.

"Please!" the mage chastised the man who struck me, "Restrain yourself, fool. What do we pay you for? His insults are meaningless, so don't be a child. Act like a professional." After a grumbled apology the bald man continued. "Right. As you wish. To the point. My companions and I are all powerful blood mages, and you will join our brotherhood, either as a member, or as a sacrifice."

"Hmm." I said, rising to my feet "Now tell me, how would joining your brotherhood benefit me exactly?"

As I stood up, so did all the mages. They drew their staves, and the mercenaries behind me drew their weapons as well.

The blood mage leader began "If you value your l-" but was stopped midsentence, as everyone in the room began to twitch and convulse as their blood boiled inside them.

"Now friends," I said "I must respectfully decline your offer. I have done much to distance myself from my past, and I simply do not wish to join you weaklings and fools. Understood? Now, I can't stay, you see, I need to rest before an important engagement this evening. So if you all would please just drop your weapons..." everyone's weapons clattered to the floor, "...I'll be on my way. Oh, and the next time you hear about an incredibly powerful blood mage, don't go looking for him. Have a lovely evening, and thanks again for rescuing me from the Crimson Oars men."

I strolled out of the room before releasing my spell, and then I started sprinting. There was a clamor behind me as they scattered to try and catch me, and I heard someone yell "We need to set up some traps in here!", but I escaped out into the night, sealing the door with a weak barrier to give me a head start.

Upon returning home, I set up what few traps I owned and cast several glyphs and runes around the entrance before I felt safe enough to go to sleep. I looked out the window and it was already nearly dawn. The sky had begun to show the sparkling pink shadows of a sun that was still struggling to rise onto the horizon. I closed my eyes to try and get what little rest I could, because I had a feeling that I was going to have another long night.


End file.
